Thunderheart
by scottsman
Summary: A young man with incredible power arrives in Kells. he arouses Deirdre's curiosity and Garrett's disdain. after he demonstrates his powers by saving the knights from Maeve's latest plot she turns her energy to finding a way to control this young man for her own base ends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mystic Knights of Tir na nog were making their usual inspection tour along the Temra border. They were walking through a wooded area when all of a sudden they entered a clearing only to come upon an almost unbelievable sight. There were at least fifty Temran soldiers strewn all over the ground and draped over branches and in the forks of trees. There in the clearing were also two siege engines, but one had been toppled and the other was scorched and burning.

"By Dagda!" exclaimed Rohan, "these men looked like they were jumped by a tornado."

"What weapons besides ours could have done this to the Temrans?" asked Angus.

"I wish I knew," said Ivar, "Such a weapon could be invaluable in our fight to save Kells."

"Only if it were in the proper hands," said Garrett smugly in Rohan's direction. Aideen bristled swearing to herself that she was going to turn Garrett into a toad if he didn't quit needling Rohan.

Before Rohan, Angus or anybody else could reply. Deirdre, who had been looking around on the other side of the clearing, called to them.

"There is something you'd better see." The other knights hurried over to where the pretty redhead stood. When they got there they immediately saw what she had been looking at. On the ground was a set of the type of chains that the Temran's used the rare times that they took prisoners. But these chains had been torn apart. They lay on the ground in sections. The iron rings that went around the wrists and ankles were ripped in half.

"I don't think were looking for a weapon," said Angus, "This was done by some creature."

"Looks like the Temrans got in over their heads," said Rohan

"Yes and we may be in over ours," said Deirdre she held up a piece of the wrist shackle and pointed to the finger shaped dents on it; "this was done Bare handed!"

######

The Mystic knights sat around the table in the great hall as the evening meal was brought to them. There had been a few minor skirmishes with the Temran army that day but nothing Major. And that made the Knights even more jumpy. Whenever there was a lull you could usually figure on Maeve being up to something especially sneaky. That on top of whatever escaped from the Temran's and gave them a beating made the day especially unnerving.

Angus was sitting at one corner of the table eating like he hadn't eaten in a week. Ivar was chatting with one of the other guests. Rohan was chewing his mutton thoughtfully and Garrett was eating and throwing jealous looks in Rohan's direction. Everyone at the table had been a bit surprised, none more so that Rohan himself when, quite out of the blue, Deirdre had deliberately ignored the chair that Garret had pulled out for her and chosen a seat next to Rohan.

Deirdre was momentarily distracted when she noticed the young man that brought another loaf of bread was someone she didn't recognize. He was young man about her own age with Dark brown hair and Blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and dark trousers and on his arms were black leather armbands with silver Lightning bolts on them.

"Hello," she said as the boy placed the platter with the bread on it in front of her, "I don't believe I know you." The young man looked up flashing a handsome face and a pleasant smile.

"Good evening your highness," he said in a pleasant Baritone voice, "My name is Asa. Your father the king was nice enough to give me a job as assistant to the Castle cook."

"Indeed," Confirmed King Conchobar, "and the Cook has never been happier."

"I thank you for the kind words your majesty." Said Asa

"Where are you from?" asked Deirdre still curious the young man opened his mouth and was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Hadn't you better get back to work before the cook gets unhappy," said Garrett secretly unhappy at the Curiosity that was in the princess's eyes.

Now when this happened everyone figured the young man would cower before the prince like other servants did excuse himself and go back to work. However this young man squared his shoulders and looked the arrogant young prince in eyes without a trace of fear.

"Your highness," he said in a straight forward tone of Voice, "Take your crown and sit on it!"

At this Conchobar let out a burst of laughter then quickly covered it by pretending to coughing. Deirdre bit her lip to and her face turned red as she tried to suppress her own snickers. Angus started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. This cracked up everyone who wasn't already snickering. And soon the whole room was laughing.

Asa turned to Deirdre, "To answer your question your highness, I come from a little village in the hills Called Ennis."

Asa turned picked up an empty platter and started toward the door. Garrett jumped up.

"Your majesty, are you going to let this smart mouth servant go unpunished!" he snapped.

"Asa, Said Conchobar calling the young man back, and trying to sound more displeased that he actually was, "you were insubordinate to Prince Garrett. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

"Put yourself in my place, your majesty," said Asa, "if you were a mere servant and you had a chance to charm as beautiful a lady as the princess, you wouldn't be too happy if you were interrupted either!"

Conchobar smiled at this.

"No I would not," he replied, smiling "I think considering your motive for what you said, that we can over look it this time. but don't make a habit of it."

Garrett was so mad that he jumped and stormed out.

The next day the boys were Sparring the Castle courtyard. Well they called it sparring but they should have called it what it really was, showing off for Deirdre.

Garrett had just knocked Rohan down again. He turned to flash his usual cocky smile at Deirdre only to find that her attention was elsewhere. They turned to see what had attracted her attention. Immediately he frowned. Asa was coming down the stone steps from the kitchen carrying a tray on it was Deirdre's personal goblet filled with her favorite drink, fresh white grape juice. Now they good guess what she had told that servant girl to do when she spoke to her a minute ago. She took the goblet and thanked Asa.

Asa smiled, bowed respectfully and turned to go. Then Deirdre's voice stopped him.

"Tell me something, Asa," she said motioning to Garrett and Rohan who had started sparring again.

"Yes, Princess," he said

"What do you think of our fighters?" she asked

Asa regarded them for a moment.

"They are very skilled fighters to be sure, milady," he said, "But Prince Garrett has one fatal flaw."

"Oh really," snapped Garrett, "and what pray tell is that, Servant boy?"

"Your Vanity," said Asa, "an arrogant warrior is his own worst enemy."

"Well if you're such an expert on warriors, why don't you just prove it!" snorted Garrett he tossed a sword on to the ground and Asa's feet. Deirdre jumped up.

"No, Garrett, No," she pleaded, "He'd be no match for you."

"This upstart needs to be put in his place." snapped Garrett. Asa picked up the sword and calmly smiled at the princess.

"Thank you for your concern princess," he said, "but I can take care of myself."

Deirdre watched with baited breath as Garrett and Asa squared off. A split second later Garrett attacked and to his surprise, Asa parried the attack flawlessly. Then Garrett attacked in earnest `but again Asa dodge parried and blocked every attack. Then Garrett swung as hard as he could and his blow broke Asa's sword.

"Hah, there," Jeered Garret turning his back on Asa, "Princess how do you like your favorite servant boy now?"

Before anybody could react, Garrett's legs were swept out from under him and he landed on his back. In an instant, Asa was sitting on his chest holding the jagged end of the broken sword at Garrett's throat.

"Your highness, Even a broken sword can kill you," he said, "like I said your greatest weakness is your vanity, when you thought you had me you got cocky!"

With that Asa Let Garrett up and threw down the sword. Garrett clambered up off the ground and stormed off to sulk.

"That guy always was a sore loser." muttered Rohan. The remaining mystic knights all gathered around Asa congratulating him and clapping him of the shoulder or patting him on the back.

Just then Aideen the Faerie came fluttering up in a hurry.

"Rohan, Rohan," she gasped, "The Temran army is headed this way."

The Knights grabbed their weapons and summoned their armor. They rushed out of the Gates to face the oncoming army.

Maeve had divided her army into three sections forcing the Mystic knights to separate. Ivar and Garrett took one section, Rohan and Angus, another section and Deirdre the third. When the men got closer the knights and the other Kells soldiers noticed something strange. All the Temran soldiers had some symbol a small circle with a line through drawn on their foreheads with paint!

Deirdre was in fact beating the Temran soldiers back when all of a sudden a small white object hit the ground right a her feet. There was an explosive flash of white light and Deirdre was left frozen like a statue. One of the soldiers approached at waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction.

"Ha Ha," said Torq when he saw this, "Maeve's new stun Crystals worked perfectly. Take her now."

The other knights were so busy that it wasn't until the battle was completely over that they noticed that one of their number was missing. They didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

Maeve's projected herself into the Kells throne room.

"Conchobar," she said, "I have your precious princess. She showed the image of Deirdre strapped to a table over her hung a thick steel plate with spikes in it. a timing device was inching a sharp blade ever closer to the rope that held up the plate. After Conchobar and the others had a good look Maeve spoke to again. "You will surrender Kells to me or you will never see your princess alive again. You have twenty four hours before the knife is lowered all the way and the rope is cut."

With a maniacal laugh Maeve's image faded away.

Conchobar sat there in stunned silence.

"We've lost," he said, "I have no choice but to surrender Kells to save Deirdre."

"No," said Rohan, "let me organize a rescue mission."

"Yeah," said Angus, "She's got to be at Maeve's Castle we'll have her back before supper."

The knights hurried out the door into the courtyard and only pause while Angus filled their water skins.

Asa who had been helping out where ever he could came running up to them.

"Mystic Knights," he said, "There is something you should know about These Temran soldiers and the markings on their heads."

"Not now," said Rohan, "we're busy"

"They're protective runes." Said Asa as the knights disappeared out the gate.

#######

Maeve strutted around her four new statues, Rohan, Angus, Ivar, and Garrett. The four Mystic knights had charged into the Castle just in time to be frozen by more of Maeve's stun Crystals. She now stood gloating at them knowing that though they were frozen and couldn't move or speak they could still see and hear. Deirdre was still on the table nearby with the Knife inching ever closer to springing Maeve's brutal death trap.

"You fools," she gloated, "you are finally in my power. At last I shall be rid of the Mystic knights forever! Even now Torq is preparing my warriors for a final assault on Kells. Soon your precious kingdom will be nothing but a memory."

"Don't bet on it." snapped a voice behind her. she whirled around to see Asa standing there.

"Well who in the name of ancient ones are you?! Guards!"

"Don't bother calling for help your personal guards are, shall we say, indisposed."

Maeve checked her viewer to find all her personal guards strewn all over the palace draped all over rafters and tables on the floor none of them moving."

"Who are you," she asked again, sounding a little uncertain of herself for the first time.

"Who I am is not important," said Asa, "I've come for my friends All five of them."

"You fool," snapped Maeve regain her arrogance, "do you know who I am."

"Oh yeah," said Asa, "You're the Queen Cockroach around here!"

Now fully enraged Maeve threw one of her stun Crystals and Asa hitting him square in the chest and blasting it's strange white light. Asa became motionless. Maeve strutted up to Asa who was standing there looking straight ahead.

"So much for your bravado, Hero," she sneered, "What are you going to do now?" she was immediately stunned when Asa turned and looked straight at her and smirked.

"This," he said. White lightning bolts shot out of his outstretched hands and blew Maeve against the wall. She slumped to the floor unconscious.

Asa turned and looked at the four Knights.

"Don't go anywhere," he said with a smirk. He turned and walked over to Deirdre. His eyes flashed with a white light and he snapped the chains off of Deirdre like they were thread. Pulling her out of harm's way, he then touched her forehead with the palm of his hand. A pale green tinged energy drained off of her, through Asa and down the ground.

Immediately the princess was free. She sat up and looked at Asa wide eyed.

"Who are you," she said, "What are you?"

"I'm not sure actually," said Asa helping her up, "I've had these powers ever since I was a boy."

"Can you release the others," asked Deirdre

"Yeah," said Asa, "Eventually."

#######

Asa, and Deidre pulled into Castle Kells in a borrowed wagon with four, still frozen, Mystic knights in the back. After Conchobar greeted his Daughter, Asa moved the frozen Knights into the throne room, sent the wagon back to its owner with another soldier and proceeded to explain things to the King.

"I certainly thank you for bringing back my daughter safe and sound, but why have you not freed the other knights." Asked the King

"It's like this," said Asa, "I fully intend to free them, it's just that when I approached them before they left I tried to warn them that runes the Temran's had on their foreheads were protection against the effects of ancient stun crystals, but they wouldn't listen. So when I found them, I told Deirdre what happened and we decided to let them stew in their own pot a while longer just to teach them a lesson."

"yes," said Deirdre, "Maybe next time they'll think twice before Charging into a fight without making sure they know what they're dealing with."

With That Asa walked over the four Mystic Knights, and using the same technique, that he used on Deidre, he freed them.

The four knights greeted Deirdre and sheepishly apologized to Asa for not listening. Even Garrett apologized, well, after a few threatening looks from the other Knights.

"Now young man," said the King, "you've rescued the princess and saved Kells from Maeve, so Name your reward."

"All I want is for the Mystic knights to take me to Tir na nog," said Asa

"Why," asked Rohan

"You all witnessed what I can do at Maeve's castle," said Asa, "for years I have been searching for the truth of what I am and why I have these powers, and why things like stun Crystals and such have no effect on me."

Meanwhile in Temra…

Maeve paced in her throne room. She spoke to Torq

"This Asa, presents intriguing possibilities if we could get him under our control."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Please Read and Review**

AN: this is My first Mystic knights story so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderheart 2

Chapter 2

Rohan and the others considered Asa's request for a moment. Finally Rohan spoke.

"I think if he wants to go to Tir na nog, that's the least we can do," he said, "After all we owe him our lives and our kingdom."

King Conchobar nodded.

"Now that that's settled," he said, "We must turn our attention to being prepared for whatever Maeve will try now that her plans have failed."

"Your Majesty, If I may," said Connor, "The stun crystals are still a threat. They have no affect on me that's true but they do on your soldiers, and your Mystic Knights. Now, while I can undo the effects and release people, I can't be everywhere at once."

Conchobar's shoulders sagged.

"You know, he's right," said Conchobar, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well what can we do," said Angus

"I may have a solution," said Asa

"Of course you do." Garrett muttered. He was silenced by a sharp look from both Conchobar and Deirdre.

"What is your solution, Asa," said Deirdre

"There is a group of Islands hidden the mist of Kells northwestern Coast. These islands are the only place in the world where you can find what the Ancient ones referred to as Nullifier Crystals. If had one about the size of a brick and put it up on the highest point in Kells it would emit and otherwise undetectable energy field that would render the stun crystals useless as soon as Maeve or any of the Temran's crossed the border with them."

"There could be a problem with that," said Ivar, "If as you say these Nullifier crystals can render the stun Crystals useless who's to say that they couldn't render our weapons useless and their by make it impossible to summon our armor."

Asa shook his head.

"I understand your concern, your highness," he said, "But you don't have to worry about that, Nullifiers only affect Stun Crystals nothing else, because they are the companion to the stun crystals. The stun crystals in the nullifiers both come from the same place."

"The stun crystals and the nullifiers are companions," said Rohan, "How does that make any sense?"

"Because, Rohan," said Cathbad, "In Nature there is always balance."

"Right," said Asa, "Right and Wrong, Pleasure and Pain."

"Stun Crystals and Nullifiers," finished Angus

"Alright," said the King, "It's settled, the Mystic Knights will journey to the Mist islands and retrieve these Nullifier crystals."

"Not so fast," said Asa, "The Crystal mines are jealously guarded by twelve tribes of fierce Amazon warriors. Even with all your powers you'd never be able to defeat all twelve tribes."

"Oh Great," said Angus flopping down in a nearby chair, "They have them, We need them and can't get them."

"I didn't say that," said Asa, "The person who makes the final decision is Kyra the High Queen. The Twelve tribal queens all answer to her."

"Right," said Conchobar, "I'll send an envoy to make a treaty."

Garrett stepped up.

"You're Majesty," said Garrett, "I would like to volunteer to lead this envoy. I have great experience in matters of Diplomacy."

"You could have fooled me," snorted Angus. Ivar and Rohan choked back snickers and Deirdre bit her lip and turned away for a moment.

"You're Majesty," said Asa, "With all due respect to the Prince, I should be the one to negotiate with the Amazon high Queen."

"What?!" sneered Garrett, "What could a servant Know about such matters of state? You forget your place, Servant boy."

"That is Enough, Garrett!" snapped Deirdre, "You seem to have forgotten already that not more than two hours ago this servant boy saved all of our lives!"

"So he has courage," retorted Garrett, "that doesn't automatically make the right man for this job!"

"No," said Asa, pulling out a signet ring with a green emerald in a silver band and holding up "But the Fact that I have twice help Queen Kyra's kid sister Kia escape from slavers and was given a signet of friendship that guarantees safe passage as well as the promise of a favor if I ever needed it, does."

Garrett's mouth was hanging open. And a look of realization came over Deirdre's face

"The Temrans that were attacked in the woods north of here," she said, "that was you!"

Asa nodded.

"But I knew Kyra and her sister before that back when she was just a princess." The tribes were friendly with the people of Ennis and used to come up there for the annual games, that is before the Temrans started causing trouble. Kyra, Kia, and their mother used to board in the Inn near the orphanage in Ennis where I grew up. I played in the games every year and that's where I met them.

One year at the games I was sitting under a tree eating my lunch when I just happened to overhear a man named Cadis talking to a known slaver named Oris plotting to kidnap Kyra and her sister apparently some rich guy in another country wanted them for himself and had officer Cadis, the biggest crook in town, a small fortune to arrange it.

I went and warned the Amazons what was up and when the slavers showed up, they found the amazons armed and waiting for them. Oris's men were slaughtered. Oris himself was blinded in one eye during the battle. What I didn't know was that I had been seen walking away from the tree after I overheard their plans.

Oris swore revenge on me for ruining his plans. I decided then and there to Leave my home in Ennis hopefully to lead Oris away if he ever comes looking for me."

"But why would you be afraid with your powers?" asked Angus

"At that time I was only nine years old," Replied Asa, "the only power that had manifested itself by then was my enhanced strength. It wasn't until the next year that I came into my full power."

"Well if what you say is true," said the King, "Then you are definitely the right man for this job. You will leave at first light." Asa nodded. Garrett huffed, jumped up and half-walked half-stomped out of the throne room. Conchobar shook his head at Garrett's display, sighed and busied himself with one of his generals.

"Sore head," muttered Rohan glancing toward the door Garrett had disappeared through as Deirdre walked over to him

Deirdre nodded.

"Mystic Knight or not, my patience with that man is dwindling fast."

#######

Deirdre was jarred awake and nearly out of her bed the next morning by a pounding on her door. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she opened the door to find Asa standing there.

"Your highness I apologize for waking you up so early," he said, "But do you know where Garrett is?!"

"No why," she asked

"Do you remember the signet right that I showed everyone yesterday?" Deirdre nodded

"When I got up to leave this morning it was gone!"

"You don't think Garrett took it and went to meet the high queen himself?" said Deidre

"What do you think?" replied Asa

"I think I just asked a stupid question," said Deirdre, "But wait a minute, you said that ring granted safe passage."

"Safe passage for me," said Asa, "That ring was specially made by Amazon jewelers for me as a token of friendship. If Kyra sees Garrett with that ring she's going to think that I'm dead and that Garrett killed me. She'll have him executed on the spot!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED** …. Please **READ** and **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Thunderheart 3

Chapter 3

Rohan Deirdre Angus and Ivar along with their friend Asa galloped through the forest near Kells. They were headed to the northwestern sea port. They rode, hoping against hope, that they would be able to contact the Amazons in time to save Garrett from his own stupidity.

"I still can hardly believe that Garrett would be foolish enough to do such a thing!" said Ivar as they rode. "I mean that's a dumb stunt even by Angus's standards!"

"Yeah," said Angus, "Hey!"

"Well believe it," said Rohan, "he took as he's headed right for the biggest mistake his life all because of his vanity!"

"That man's ego has no limits," said Deirdre. "and my father wants me to marry that impulsive dunce!"

"I don't know about that," said Rohan, "you were there when we told your father what Garrett had done and what his impulsiveness had gotten him into. I think for the first time he's doubting the wisdom of you marrying Garrett."

"Yeah well if we don't get to the Amazons fast you won't have to worry about that betrothal one way or the other," said Asa ducking a low tree branch, "they'll hand Garrett his crown, with his head in it!"

After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it to the sea port. They ran down to the dock jumped in the nearest boat, with a Kells coat of arms on it that they could find, and took off for the Mist Islands.

After another hour of sailing they finally reached anchored off the coast of the largest of the mist islands. They lowered two of the smaller boats over the side and rowed ashore. The first people they encountered when they reached the shore were the crew of Garrett's ship. Giving them one of the boats they sent them back to the ship to wait.

Across the beach from where they landed they saw nothing but thick forest.

"There's nothing here," said Deirdre, "We must have come to the wrong island!" Asa shook his head.

"No we didn't," he said. Suddenly they were surrounded by fierce looking female warriors wear carved masks on their heads that covered their entire faces. The four Mystic knights instinctively reached for their weapons. But Asa stopped them.

"Don't," he said, "you won't need them." He turned toward the one wearing a mask like the face of an eagle with a blue feather in the top of it. He smiled.

"Hello again, Kia." He said. The Amazon reached up and lifted up her mask so it sat on the top of her head. She was revealed to be a very pretty black haired grey eyed girl a few years younger than Deirdre. She returned Asa's smile.

"Hello Asa," she said, pulling him into hug, "I'm glad to see you, you know my sister thinks you're dead. Some Prince showed up here about an hour ago waving your ring about and saying something about wanting to make a deal for nullifier crystals. My sister took one look at that ring and locked him the prison and ordered him executed tonight at sunset. She's been crying in her quarters ever since.

"That's about what I figured would happen when I woke up this morning and found out that that fool prince had taken my ring!" replied Asa. Just Rohan cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh sorry," Said Asa apologizing to his friends, "I forgot my manners, Kia these are my friends Rohan, Ivar, Deirdre and Angus. She shook hands with each of them. Then she motioned to the other warriors that we with her.

"This is my command," the other Amazons raised their own masks revealing themselves to also be beautiful young women around Deirdre's age.

"Come on," said Asa, "We'd better get to the hidden city while there's still time to save Garrett's neck!" the group headed through the woods on about fifteen minutes later they emerged from the Forest into the hidden city. It was an impressive place in the middle of the island and all around they were buildings made of white marble stone. They glistened and sparkled in the sunlight. The grouped headed for the largest and a most impressive structure which the four knights guessed was the palace of the high queen.

When they reached the Palace they were ushered into the throne room. The throne of the High Queen was on a raised marble platform with wide stone steps that led to the floor. Asa excused himself and disappeared through a doorway toward the private quarters. A few minutes later Asa came back into the room escorting a young Amazon Deirdre's age. She, like her sister, had dark hair and grey eyes. She appeared to be wearing a little makeup in an attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying.

She walked up the stairs in a very stately manner and sat down on her throne. She turned to one of the guards.

"Get the prisoner and bring him here!" she commanded in an alto voice. The guard nodded and left the room.

"Kyra," said Asa, "Allow me to present the Mystic Knights of Tir na Nog. First we have Rohan, the Mystic Knight of Fire, then we have Princess Deirdre the Mystic Knight of Air, Angus the Mystic Knight of Earth and Finally Prince Ivar the Mystic Knight of Water.

"Welcome," said Kyra, "You know this so called Prince Garrett Claimed to be a Mystic Knight is he?"

"Unfortunately," Muttered Rohan

Kyra nodded in understanding.

"What brings you here, other than the idiot who stole your ring?" she continued

"Well to Make a long story short," said Asa, "The Evil Queen of the Temrans has gotten her hands on some of your stun crystals and she has already used them against us once and plans to use them again, against Kells the kingdom that the Mystic Knights defend. We need a nullifier Crystal as a defense."

"You know," said Kyra, "That would explain the raid we had a few days ago on one of our cargo ships that was traveling between the islands. It was on its way here from one of the other mines and I'm ashamed to admit that it wasn't as heavily guarded as they usually are. We'd not had any trouble for a while and I guess we got complacent."

"it must have been the Temrans," said Angus,

"Yeah," said Ivar, "That must be how they got their hands on those things in the first place. We all know that Maeve and Torq won't hesitate to steal or worse to get what they want."

"All of which brings us back to the reason we're here," said Asa

"How big of one will you need?" asked Kyra

"One about the size of a brick should do the trick," Replied Asa

"Well I think we can accommodate you," said Kyra, "she turned to another Amazon.

"Tirza," she said, "When we're finished here, take them down to Mine and see that they're given whatever they need."

Asa was about to thank Kyra when the guards returned with Garrett. He was brought in with his arms shackled to a thick binding pole that was across his shoulders. The other four Mystic Knights looked at Garrett and just shook their heads. Asa walked over to the foolish prince and unceremoniously jerked his ring off of Garrett's finger and put it back on his own hand.

"Release him, and give him his weapons back." said Kyra. The guards opened the shackles and the binding pole clattered to the floor. Garrett straightened back up to his full height and rubbed his wrists. Then he took his axes back.

"Thank you, Kyra," said Asa, "Now since we're pressed for time, we'll pick up our crystal at the mind and be on our way."

"Very well, but don't be a stranger, Asa," she said as they turned to go

"Where's my ship? My Crew? Bring them to me," Garrett commanded

Kyra glowered at Garrett,

"Your crew has been released," she said, "I'm keeping your ship as compensation for all the trouble you've caused."

"What," snapped Garrett, "You can't, I won't stand for it." All at once Garrett was backhanded across the face by Deirdre. He looked a Deirdre stunned.

"Garrett, Don't- push- your- luck!" she snapped angrily growling out each word, "You will sail back to Kells with us your crew is already aboard our ship!"

Deirdre turned to Kyra,

"I apologize for Garrett's behavior, You Majesty," she said, "he has always had an inflated opinion of himself.

The queen nodded in acceptance of the apology. As the others turned and started out the door, Deirdre turned, grabbed Garrett by the ear, and dragged him out of the room after the others.

A little while later….

Asa and all five of the Mystic Knights were on their way back to Kells. Asa was standing up on the Bow of the boat looking off over the sea. Angus was dozing on a pile of rope mid-ship. Rohan and Deirdre were chatting near the base of the mast. And Garrett was sitting in the Stern sulking.

Suddenly as Asa stood there peering through the Mist, he suddenly felt his eyes beginning to glow. all at once, back in the mist he could see three energy fields in the shape of ship lurking in the mist. To the Casual observer they were invisible but Asa's internal energy allowed him see the mystical energy field that hid them from sight.

Asa turned and jumped down to the deck from where he was standing. He ran back to the Mystic Knights stopping just long enough to dump Angus off the pile of rope he was on.

"Get up and get ready guys," he cried, "We're about be ambushed by Temrans!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please **Read** and **Review**.

 **AN:** _I was asked why I chose the name Asa for my OC. Well the truth is I just like the name. however, in case you're interested the name Asa means healer._


End file.
